


stellar

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, HaikyuuWriters Secret Santa, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: It was Suga’s smile, that smile as stunning as the night sky, that smile that made him want to run, run away and forget it, forget it instead of searing it into his memory just to lose it someday, forget it instead of letting it fester into a black hole. That’s what love was - love was a supernova that burned brilliantly just to die out, to burst in his chest and suck away all that he was till there was nothing left.But Suga was a force of gravity stronger than his willpower, drawing him in night after night with his invitation to watch the stars.





	stellar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Fangirl/gifts).



> Happy holidays, [Rei](https://haikyuu-fan-chan.tumblr.com/)! You seem super sweet, I'm so lucky I got to write for you! May your holidays and new year be wonderful!

“What’s that one called?” 

Suga pointed up at the constellation of plastic stars glowing in the corner of the ceiling. 

“That’s Phoenix. Two meteor showers start around it every year…” Oikawa began, struggling to mask his childish glee as he rambled all he could remember.

Sometimes, Oikawa had wondered if Suga was tired of hearing about the stars each night - that he only asked to humor him, only asked him to stargaze because he didn’t want to be the one to break the unspoken, nightly tradition. He knew the idea was ridiculous, nothing more than that inevitable pinch of insecurity. 

It was just that... once he got started, he couldn’t stop. There was little he loved more than the stars. Stars were always shining, brilliant in the sky even when they couldn’t be seen. Stars were a beacon, a guiding light to show weary travelers the way home. Stars were captivating, beautiful beyond compare, endlessly enchanting him.

Suga reminded him of a star.

“What’s that one’s name?” Suga pointed at the star spinning on the ceiling fan’s blade that left a glowing tail trailing behind.

“That’s Comet Hyakutake. The astronomer that discovered it was from Nagasaki...”

Of the few things Oikawa loved in all of the galaxy more than the stars, stargazing with Suga was one of them. It wasn’t just watching the stars. It was the conversations that flowed for hours, drifting along easily like the clouds that obscured their view. It was talking about anything and everything, from Iwaizumi and Daichi being sappy in their own brusque way, to Matsukawa’s and Hanamaki’s latest antics, to the college volleyball games where Suga cheered for him too loudly. It was laying side by side, comfortable on the hard, cold surface when it by all means shouldn't have been.

It was Suga’s smile, that smile as stunning as the night sky, that smile that made him want to run, run away and forget it, forget it instead of searing it into his memory just to lose it someday, forget it instead of letting it fester into a black hole. That’s what love was - love was a supernova that burned brilliantly just to die out, to burst in his chest and suck away all that he was till there was nothing left. 

But Suga was a force of gravity stronger than his willpower, drawing him in night after night with his invitation to watch the stars.

“What’s that weird looking one called?” Suga pointed up at the smiley face Oikawa made of the stars, with an extra star poking out of the mouth like a tongue.

Oikawa had worried that the winter chill would finally end the tradition, the tradition that got him through tough days, the tradition that sparked ecstasy and dread in him alike. He worried that this was it, that Suga would finally take the opportunity to step away, to use the cold as an excuse to put the space between him. He worried that his heart would finally turn into that supernova he feared.

Instead, Suga gave him a pack of plastic, glow-in-the-dark stars, and asked him to build a galaxy together.

There was nothing Oikawa loved more than laying side by side on his bed with Suga, watching their galaxy. “That’s Oikawa-san the Supreme, the best star in the entire universe.”

Suga laughed, a wonderful melody to Oikawa’s ears. “It doesn’t look that great.”

Oikawa hmph’d back. “You’re entitled to your wrong opinion.” 

“I prefer the real Oikawa.” Suga wrapped his hand around Oikawa’s.

Suga’s hand was smooth, and warm, and everything Oikawa feared.

Oikawa’s hand stilled in Suga’s, and his heart stilled as well. 

Suga noticed, concern dancing in his beautiful eyes as he searched Oikawa’s face, but he held Oikawa’s hand tighter - Suga was a star, always shining, never giving up. “What’s wrong?” His thumb caressed over Oikawa’s knuckles, and Oikawa needed more, needed to pull away, needed his conflicting thoughts to stop spinning with the plastic comet on the ceiling fan. “You like me too, right? I can tell.” Suga’s voice was unwavering, as steady as a star’s glow from light-years away. 

Suga’s voice was steady, but Oikawa found it hard to find his own. “Can’t hide anything from you, huh?” he tried to tease, his voice threatening to crack on the last syllable, his pulse pounding in his ears too loudly to notice. He closed his eyes, trying to breathe, trying to find the right words, trying to catch his thoughts racing by too quickly. He wanted to run, he wanted to hold him, he wanted to never risk heartbreak, he wanted to love him until it hurt. “What if,” he began slowly as he opened his eyes again, his tongue heavy and his mouth dry. “What if I told you I’m afraid to fall in love?”

Suga’s eyes continued to search his face, sweet brown eyes he could watch for as long as he watched the night sky. Oikawa’s gaze was drawn to Suga’s tempting lips as they quirked into that playful smile Oikawa could never get enough of before Suga spoke. “I’m so scary, huh?” 

Oikawa couldn’t help but smile back. “You’re so cruel, Suga-chan. I’m pouring my heart out to you.”

“That must be why I’m so scary,” Suga laughed lightly. He turned to his side, his gentle smile easing Oikawa’s nerves little by little. “So, tell me what’s so scary. You know you can tell me anything. It’s never stopped you before.”

“That’s part of why you’re so scary.” It was too easy to talk to Suga, too easy to tell him everything about him, too easy to tell him every worry, every doubt. “It’s like… It’s not like volleyball.”

Playful laughter danced in Suga’s words. “Thank you for the clarification.” 

“I was going to explain why before you so rudely interrupted me,” Oikawa jokingly huffed back. “In volleyball… In volleyball, I can make anything work. I can keep practicing until I get it right. But love is… You can’t do that with love.”

Suga grew quiet, all but for a contemplative hum before he spoke. “I think that you’re wrong. I think love is a lot like volleyball.” His thumb caressed over Oikawa’s knuckles again. “Volleyball is a team sport. If something doesn’t work, you practice together. You talk about what’s not working, and you keep trying. Together.”

“What if someone gives up?” Oikawa whispered, so quiet it was nearly swallowed in the dark, lost in the sea of plastic stars.

Suga squeezed his hand.

“I don’t think either of us know what quitting is,” Suga teased lightly, a whisper tickling his ear.

Maybe… Maybe he was right.

Volleyball was teamwork. 

Stars together made a galaxy. 

And just because a star could become a supernova, that didn’t mean it was going to. Even if it did, it would shine brilliantly until its very last. It would never give up.

Oikawa turned to his side, turned to face Suga, turned to face Suga’s challenge to shine with him. “I’m still scared, you know,” he tried to joke, only for it to come out as another whisper. 

“That’s okay.” Suga reached over to brush a strand of hair from Oikawa’s forehead, his fingers trailing down Oikawa’s cheek. “Be scared as long as you want. Take all the time you need.” He traced a fingertip along Oikawa’s jaw until it reach his chin before he pulled away. “I’ll be waiting right here under the stars.”

The words left Oikawa’s mouth before he knew they were there, but he didn’t regret them. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please,” Suga whispered breathlessly.

Oikawa tilted his head closer until their noses touched, until Suga’s breath caressed his lips, until he could taste Suga’s gasp. But it was Suga that closed the distance, his lips as soft as his kiss, as soft as Oikawa had spent countless hours imagining. 

He pulled away to kiss him again, and again, each as soft as the first, as soft as the silver hair between his fingers, as soft as Suga’s content hums teasing his lips. He was lost in it, lost in their kisses, floating in the haze of its ecstasy, floating like the plastic stars that made up their galaxy. 

When they finally broke away, Suga leaned his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. “What’s that constellation up there?” he asked, pointing to a messy cluster he’d glued by the fan.

“That’s Suga-chan the Merciless. Named after the scariest brute in the universe.” Oikawa wrapped his arms around him. “That one’s my favorite in our whole galaxy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song that inspired the name! [Incubus - Stellar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nqRkAsZumc)
> 
> [glitch-writes](http://glitch-writes.tumblr.com) ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
